


Sooplanita

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Girl Kyungsoo, Online Seller!Kyungsoo, PLEASE WAG NIYO BASAHIN KUNG AYAW NIYO NG GIRLSOO, Plant Lover!Kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Ayaw na sana munang mag-entertain ni Kyungsoo ng male customers sa kanyang online shop, pero nagkaroon ng exemption.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31
Collections: Para Kay Manong Tsuper





	Sooplanita

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> Fic commission ni marian sa akin! yeyyy!! mamshh para sayo itong fic na ito at salamat sa pagtitiwala na masusulat ko 'to kahit alam kong hindi ito ang inaasahan mong kalalabasan ng kwento huhuhu. Labyu!! Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: Hindi ko po fetish ang girlsoo. Sunod, di Ko hinihiling na maging babae si Kyungsoo. Pangatlo, work of fiction ito. FICTION OKAY? KATHANG ISIP PO.

Binagsak ni Kyungsoo sa lamesa ang naubos niyang milktea.

Heto sila ngayon sa second floor ng Yifang sa Maginhawa nakatambay pagkaalis nila sa opisina.

"Konti na lang maglalagay na talaga ako ng 'not entertaining male customers' para tumigil na sila kaka-message sa akin ng kung anu-ano. Mukha ba akong nagbebenta ng halaman para lumandi?" Singal niya dahil magpasahanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya maka-move on sa mga bastos na lalaki na wala naman kinalaman sa halaman ang mga minemessage sa kanya sa shop niya sa Instagram.

"Hay nako ghorl, ganda kasi natin eh. Block mo na lang yang mga walangyang yan." Salita ni Baekhyun na bakla niyang kaibigan at humihigop pa rin sa milktea na tinitipid. "Ay, o kaya patingin muna baka may Papa dyan na pwede ko landiin."

"Tch. Blocked na kaya di mo na makikita. Tsaka sendan ba naman ako ng dick pic? Dick pic, girl. Well yung isa hinihingi number ko. Tapos may isa gusto makipag-friends. Yung isa pa ganda daw ng mga halaman ko parang ako. Pero yung dick pic talaga. Dun kumukulo yung dugo ko. Argghh." Gigil na sabi ni Kyungsoo sabay hawi sa kanyang buhok sa sobrang inis.

"Grabe naman yung dick pic. Ano yung IG, Omegle na? Pero sana man lang yung iba di mo muna blinock para may pagpilian ko." Malanding komento ni Baekhyun na inikutan na lang ng tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Pare-pareho lang mga yun. Tsaka, wala kang type sa mga yun kasi di naman mukha nila yung mga dp nila. I'm sure alternate account nila yun para lumandi and make other women feel uncomfortable."

"Ay, deliks nga." Nguso ni Baekhyun. "So ano na? Di ka na tatanggap ng male customers?"

"Siguro sa ngayon, I will not entertain na muna. Girl, this is the first time na may nagsend ng dick pic. Hindi ko talaga kinaya yun. Na-trauma ako."

"Pano naman yung mga matitinong mga lalaki na gusto bumili sayo. Kawawa naman."

"Basta for now, siguro for this week, I will not entertain. Kailangan ko muna makalimutan yung _tanginang_ dick pic na yun. Ugh, kadiri talaga!" Hindi palamura si Kyungsoo, pero at this point, sa sobrang galit at inis sa karanasan sa kanyang online shop sa Instagram, hindi na talaga niya mapigilan pa ang sarili kundi ang magmura.

* * *

_@sooplanitas._

Ayan ang username ng online shop ni Kyungsoo sa Instagram kung saan siya nagbebenta ng iba't-ibang klase ng mga halaman from cacti, succulents, houseplants at air plants.

Halos one year na rin since simulan niya ang business na ito. Nung una, nawili lang siyang mag-alaga ng cactus nang matanggap niya itong souvenir sa isang binyag na dinaluhan bilang isang ninang. At simula nun, nag-umpisa na rin siyang mangolekta ng cacti at succulents na lumawig pa sa pagbili ng houseplants tulad ng snake plants, fortune plants at iba pa, hanggang sa nakahanap na siya ng supplier at natatag na niya ang sariling online shop.

Ang username niyang sooplanita ay hango sa kanyang private IG account na soopladita, dahil kilala siya ng mga kaibigan bilang suplada. Soopladita ang bansag sa kanya high school pa lamang na miski college friends din niya ay yun na rin ang tawag sa kanya. Dahil tanggap na tanggap naman niya ang bansag sa kanya ng mga kaibigan, minahal na niya ito at ito na rin ang gamit niya sa kanyang mga pribadong social media accounts.

Pagdating sa pag-hahandle ng shop, masungit din siya. Masungit sa mga lalaki, pero hindi naman sa lahat dahil hindi rin naman lahat ng customer niyang lalaki ay walang galang. Yung iba nga mga lalaking naghahanap ng halaman para sa mga girlfriend nila, pero kapag ang lalaki ay biglang nagmensahe ng wala namang kinalaman sa transaksyon nila, dun na niya ito sinusungitan. Madalas, diretsahan pa nga niyang sinasabihang, _'i'm selling plants with no interest at flirting with my customers. thanks.'_ Yung iba, isang sabihan lang nakakaintindi agad, pero yung iba parang walang comprehension at mapilit talaga sa gusto nila kaya ang solusyon lagi ni Kyungsoo sa mga siraulong lalaki sa Instagram?

Block.

Biyernes na at laking ginhawa na ni Kyungsoo nang makarating siya sa bahay.

Habang nakasandal sa sofa para makapagpahinga, hinagod niya ang mga mata sa buong sala para namnamin ang mga halamang naka-display na nagbibigay ng kapayapaan sa kanya.

Siya ay napapikit at huminga nang malalim, nang biglang lumabas ang kanyang ina mula sa kusina.

"O andito ka na pala, 'nak. Kain na."

"Pahinga lang po ako saglit, Ma."

Umakyat ang ina sa taas. Ang kuya niya mukhang wala pa.

Ang tatay niya?

Ayun, nangibangbahay na.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa shoulder bag at kumonekta sa wi-fi.

Dahil halos dalawang oras rin ang kanyang byahe, dalawang oras din siyang walang koneksyon sa internet. Imbis kasi na gumastos sa pang-data tuwing byahe ay dun na lang niya naipapahinga ang mga mata na walong oras na nakatutok sa screen ng computer sa opisina.

Nag-pop ang mga notifications sa itaas ng screen.

Nang makita ang notifications niya sa Instagram, doon muna siya tumungo, partikular na sa online shop account niya.

Tiningnan niya ang mga likes at comments sa litrato ng mga halamang binebenta. As usual, may mga sketchy accounts na naman na nag-cocomment na kadalasan di na niya pinapansin. May iba matino ang comment at nag-iinquire sa pricing ng halaman niya. Kapag ganun, yun ang mas ineentertain niya.

Sunod niyang tiningnan ang inbox.

Ang mga inquiries nitong umaga ay nag-confirm na na oorderin nila ang mga halamang nabanggit nila. Agad yun, tinake-note ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang notebook at sinabihan na rin sila na by this weekend na niya ipapadeliver ang mga orders nila.

And as usual, hindi talaga mawawala ang mga lalaking nag-iinquire.

Dahil wala pa namang 1 week at may 2 days pa siya para umiwas sa male customers, hindi na muna niya pinansin ang iba.

Mabawasan na ang customers, basta wag lang siya mabastos ay okay na sa kanya.

Tatlong kahina-hinalang accounts ang nag-message sa kanya. Deliks dahil hindi nila mukha ang profile pictures nila. Sketchy. Kaya ayaw na niyang buksan ang messages.

Ngunit bago pa niya masara ang phone para pumunta na sa kusina at kumain, isang account ang walang tigil sa pag-memessage sa kanya. Ang isa sa mga account na ayaw niyang buksan at ang natatanging sketchy na account na may mukha nito ang display picture. Mukha naman matino, pero ayaw paloko ni Kyungsoo. Mabuti na ang nag-iingat at walang tiwala sa kung sinu-sino lang.

zkdlin.

5 messages na sunud-sunod ang natanggap niya agad.

Pero hindi na niya binuksan pa at dumiretso na sa kusina para kumain.

-

Matapos kumain at mag-ayos, ngayong nasa katahimikan na siya ng kanyang kwarto, chineck muli ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone at may 10 unread messages na siya sa lalaking si zkdlin.

Sa curious kung anong trip ng lalaking ito sa kanyang shop at para mapagsabihan na rin ito at mablock, binuksan na ni Kyungsoo ang messages nito.

> _Hello po_
> 
> _Pwede po magtanong?_
> 
> _Hello po sana po sumagot po kayo :((_
> 
> _Hi po!_
> 
> _Gud eve po_

Naparolyo na lang ng mata si Kyungsoo habang binabasa ang messages ng lalaki.

"Anong trip nito?"

Dahil naseen niya ang messages ng lalaki, akma pa lang niya sanang ibaba ang phone nang bigla itong nagmessage ulit.

> _hi online na po kayo?_

Napamasahe sa sentido si Kyungsoo at nagreply na para malaman ano ba ang gusto ng lalaking ito.

> _?_

Mabilis na nakapag-reply ang lalaki.

> _Nagtitinda po ba kayo ng halaman?_
> 
> _Obviously_
> 
> _Naninigurado lang po. Hehe._
> 
> _if you're not interested to buy my plants, please stop messaging me_
> 
> _sorry po sorry po ofc po i'm interested_
> 
> _iinquire ko po kung may cactus po ba kayo_
> 
> _meron_
> 
> _sungit niyo naman po :(_
> 
> _hindi ka naman ata bibili e_
> 
> _kaya bago ka pa magtanong kung ano pangalan ko at number ko excuse me i don't entertain guys like you_
> 
> _i'm blocking you_
> 
> _wait po!_
> 
> _bibili po talaga ako ng cactus_
> 
> _di ko po kasi alam yung tawag nasagi ko po kasi cactus ng ate ko nasira na :(_
> 
> _para po maniwala po kayo eto po picture_
> 
> __
> 
> _di ko po alam gagawin ko lagot po ako sa ate ko please help po_
> 
> _may ganyan po ba kayong cactus?_
> 
> _kung meron po kelan po ninyo pwede ipadeliver?_
> 
> _i can pay na po agad agad_

Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo. "So totoo pala. Di kasi agad nagsasabi dami pa pasikot-sikot."

Dahil may awa pa naman siya at mukhang sinsero naman itong lalaking ito kahit hindi direct to the point kung siya ay kausapin, napagdesisyunan niyang tulungan na lang ang lalaki.

Pero kailangan muna niya ulit makasiguro.

> _sigurado kang hindi mo ginoogle yan?_
> 
> _miss, hindi. teka sendan pa kita vid_

At ilang minuto rin ay nag-send ng clip ang lalaki kung saan pinakita din nito ang mukha niyang malungkot habang hawak ang naputol na bunny ears cactus.

Kung ano nga ang dp ng lalaki ay siyang-siya nga. Napa-check tuloy si Kyungsoo sa account ng lalaki na puro laman ay kung hindi selfie nito ay picture ng mga pamangkin at sceneries.

Okay. Matino nga.

> naniniwala ka na ba?
> 
> actually di mo naman na kailangan bumili kasi pwede mo naman itanim ulit yang naputol
> 
> talaga? so hindi pa 'to patay?
> 
> sorry wala kasi talaga ako alam sa cactus
> 
> kaso sa ate ko kasi to nasagi ko lagot ako dun pagbalik nila from baguio
> 
> kung bibili ka ng bunny cactus ko, hindi ganyan kalaki maibibigay ko
> 
> tsaka repot mo siya
> 
> wala na kami paso :(
> 
> kahit hindi paso basta anything na pwedeng lagyan ng lupa
> 
> for ex, ice cream container
> 
> ok sige hanap ako thank you
> 
> may lupa ba kayo for cactus?
> 
> hindi siya basta bastang lupa lang ah
> 
> hindi ba ako pwede kumuha ng lupa sa santan?
> 
> sadly hindi siya pwede for cactus
> 
> shet pano to kawawa naman to pag namatay

Ilang segundong tahimik si Kyungsoo sa chat at mabilis na nag-isip ng solusyon para sa lalaking di naman niya kakilala. Hindi sana siya mag-eentertain ng lalaki pero heto siya ngayon at tinutulungan ang isang Jongin Kim.

Well, hindi naman lahat ng lalaki ay bastos. Ayaw din naman niyang man-generalize.

> _ganito, may space pa ba yang paso na naputulan ng cactus?_
> 
> _Ito.._
> 
> _[pic]_
> 
> _anong tantsa mo? kakasya ba yang naputol kapag tinanim mo sa tabi niyan?_
> 
> _tho kahit hindi mo pa naman itanim yang naputol mabubuhay pa rin naman yan pero para may mapaglagyan ka na suggest ko tanim mo na_
> 
> _mukha namang kakasya hehe_
> 
> _nagbebenta ka rin po ba ng soil?_
> 
> _paso?_
> 
> _yep_
> 
> _oorder na rin ako_
> 
> _i can pay na ngayon_
> 
> _bibili na rin ako ng bunny cactus_
> 
> _how much lahat? including sf?_
> 
> _sure ka ba?_
> 
> _very sure para naman to kay ate ko_

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa sagot ni Jongin. Bihira na lang din kasi ang mga ganitong lalaki na malaki ang pagpapahalaga sa mga ate. Kaya naman, patuloy na niyang inentertain ang lalaki kahit hindi pa sana dapat.

> _ok give me your address para macompute ko na total ng babayaran mo_

* * *

Dalawang linggo rin ang lumipas nang makasalamuha ni Kyungsoo ang kauna-unahang kustomer niya na naka-chat niya nang pagkahaba-haba patungkol lang sa halaman.

> _Salamat sa tulong mo, miss_
> 
> _Eto na yung halaman nagkasya naman sila sa iisang paso_

Nang matanggap nito ang mga orders...

> _Miss, salamat sa orders! Dumating na sila!_
> 
> _Dumating na rin ang ate ko galing Baguio, sabay sila ng orders ko hahaha_
> 
> _Ayun di naman galit si ate pero masaya siya binilhan ko siya bagong cactus_
> 
> _Pati mga pamangkin ko gusto na rin daw cactus hahaha_
> 
> _maraming thank you sa shop mo, miss!_

At ano pa nga ba ang tanging sagot ni Kyungsoo na tyak na hindi na madudugtungan ang convo nilang dalawa?

> _Welcome_
> 
> _sa uulitin!_

* * *

Sa pangatlong linggo ng pag-aasikaso sa online shop niya kasabay ng pagtatrabaho sa opisina, tuloy-tuloy ang buhay para kay Kyungsoo.

At tuloy-tuloy pa rin ang pagpapapansin sa kanya ng mga kaopisinang lalaki.

"Blooming tayo ngayon, Miss Soo, ah!" Bati sa kanya ng kaopisinang si Jaehyuk na hindi niya makakalimutang niligawan siya noong unang taon pa lang niya sa kumpanya.

Marunong naman umintindi ang maingay na lalaki pero minsan below na belt na kung magkumento ito kay Kyungsoo which makes her uncomfortable.

Pero dahil hindi pinalaking mahina si Kyungsoo at kilala siya bilang suplada, isang below the belt lang na komento galing sa lalaki, babarahin na niya ito agad na napagtatagumpayan naman niyang patahimikin.

Ngumiti nang bahagya si Kyungsoo sa lalaki bilang sagot at nang pagkaalis ni Jaehyuk y napairap na si Kyungsoo sa harap ng computer.

Pero laking pasasalamat niya na yung isa niyang kaopisinang lalaki na mas grabe kay Jaehyuk ay nag-resign na. Dahil mas malala ang mga binibitawang mga salita nito sa kanya na pambabastos na.

_Aanakan kita._

Tangina. Tanginang mga lalaking yan. Sila ang dahilan kung bakit siya suplada.

Kinikilabutan lang si Kyungsoo kapag naaalala niya ang mga panahong yun. 3 years na rin ang lumipas.

Hindi lang mga ka-department ni Kyungsoo ang nahahalina sa kagandahan niya, kahit nga mga taga ibang department ay sumubok rin na makipag-close sa kanya, nagtangka pang manligaw ang ilan pero lahat binigo niya.

Hindi naman sa choosy siya sa physical traits ng lalaki.

Maling mali. Dahil hindi yun ang basehan niya para maibigay ang buong puso niya.

Isa lang naman ang hinahanap niya sa isang lalaki. Ang lalaking marunong rumespeto sa babae.

Bumukas ang sliding door ng kwarto nila at pumasok ang H.R.

May tinitipa si Kyungsoo sa kanyang computer kaya hindi pa niya naiangat ang tingin.

"Good morning po sa inyo. May ipapakilala lang po akong new employee."

Pagka-press ng enter, dun na tumingala si Kyungsoo.

"New employee po pala natin si Jongin Kim po sa Marketing as our Website Content Writer."

At sa unang pagkakataon, dumabog ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib pagkatama ng mga tingin nila ni Jongin.

Si Jongin na customer niyang hindi niya makakalimutan. Si Jongin na nakangiti sa kanya ngayon na punong-puno ng rekognisyon.

* * *

Lunch at halos ng mga kasama ni Kyungsoo ay sa canteen nanananghalian, pero may iilan din naman na sa opisina nananatili dahil may mga kani-kanilang baon din sila.

Kasama na dun si Jaehyuk na heto na naman at mukhang magkukwento na naman ng kung anu-ano na wala namang nagtatanong.

Okay naman magkwento, kaso nga lang iba si Jaehyuk, hinding-hindi ka makakapagsalita at makakapagsabi ng opinyon hanggang sa tapusin na niya completely ang kwento at bigla na lang aalis.

Parang ngayon.

"Mahilig talaga ako sa bata. Kaya kapag yung mga anak ng pamangkin ni Mama nasa bahay, ay talagang nilalaro ko--"

Napapakamot na lang sa sentido si Kyungsoo dahil _ayan na naman siya, iikot na naman ang kwento sa kanya._

Tahimik lang na kumakain ng nilutong adobong manok si Kyungsoo na may nilagang itlog na kasama. Nakikinig siya kay Jaehyuk pero hindi niya sinasagot ito. Tamang pagtango lang ng ulo para at least mukhang nakikinig siya. Pero nakikinig naman siya kaso wala talaga siyang interes sa kinukwento ng katrabaho niya.

Hiling niya sana tumigil na siya at bumaba na muna.

Pero hindi natinag si Jaehyuk sa dami ng kwento nito na hindi na naubos.

Naririndi na si Kyungsoo pero no choice siya kundi makinig na lamang hanggang sa natapos na siya kumain.

Subalit napansin niya na may tao sa labas ng opisina nila. Kumatok ang lalaki at binuksan ang sliding door nila.

Si Jongin.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang makita si Jongin. Magpapaka-busy na sana siya sa computer pero nagulat siya na biglang lumapit ang lalaki sa kanya.

Doon na rin natigil si Jaehyuk sa kakadaldal sa kanya.

"H-Hi." Bati nito sa kanya at siya'y napatingala.

In fairness sa lalaking ito, walang bahid ng kasinungalingan ang profile picture nito dahil inaadmit niya, miski sa personal gwapo talaga ang lalaki.

"Hi." Malamig niyang bati at napabukas na si Kyungsoo sa document na tinatapos para magmukha siyang busy.

Di naman din siya tanga at alam niyang pinagchichismisan na naman siya ng iba sa kabilang dulo ng opisina.

Palagay niya bukambibig ng mga 'to, _nakabingwit na naman ng lalaki; lahat na lang;_ o di kaya naman ay _pati bagong employee naakit niya._

Pero wala naman siyang pake sa sinasabi ng iba dahil para sa kanya, basta't wala siyang ginagawang mali, ano man ang sabihin ng iba, walang talab yun sa kanya.

"Uhh..." Himas ng lalaki sa batok nito bago ipakita kay Kyungsoo ang larawan sa cellphone niya. "Ito na yung bunny cactus ni ate tsaka yung binili ko sayo."

Limang pictures ang pinakita ni Jongin sa kanya. Ang isa ay larawan ng cactus na prinopagate nila (sa tulong ni Kyungsoo) at ang bagong bili na cactus nito sa kanya, sunod ay larawan ng cactus kasama ni Jongin na naka peace sign, sunod ay larawan ng cactus na kasama ang mga pamangkin nito at ang sunod na mga larawan ay aesthetic na kuha ni Jongin sa mga halamang cactus.

Hindi namalayan ni Kyungsoo na isang ngiti na pala ang gumuhit sa kanyang labi. "Sabi ko sayo hindi mamamatay yan eh."

"Kung di rin dahil sayo baka napatay ko nga talaga yan. Patay din ako kay ate pag nagkataon." Tuwang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya at bahagyang nahiya si Kyungsoo at napakipit ng buhok sa likod ng tenga.

Tumikhim nang malakas si Jaehyuk habang nakatingin sa kanila at umalis na rin ng opisina.

Walang nagtangkang magsalita sa kanila ni Jongin pero si Jongin na mismo ang bumasag ng katahimikan para sa kanilang dalawa.

"Uhm, it's nice to see you in person..."

Napataas ng bagong thread na kilay si Kyungsoo at nagpatuloy si Jongin magsalita at depensahan ang sarili.

"Uy, uy, I meant it in a good way. Nagulat ako na makita ka dito. I thought nung una baka kamukha mo lang, well, namumukhaan kita sa dp mo sa IG tsaka sa ibang pictures mo sa shop mo." Lumunon si Jongin, kinakabahan. "Well honestly, I tried looking for your personal account na din pero private ka. I'm sorry...uh...it's just out of curiosity. I don't mean any harm and then pinakilala ka kanina ni Miss Irene as Kyungsoo Do. Well, yun yung name mo sa personal IG mo tsaka dun sa package so I know...Sorry din kung natakot kita noon. Naging persistent ako. I'm sure natakot kita. Uhm, sorry ang daldal ko...uh..."

For the first time, natawa si Kyungsoo. Wala na rin siya pake kung magulat niya ang ibang kaopisina sa pagtawa niya dahil madalang siya tumawa.

"Okay lang, ano ka ba." Sabi niya kay Jongin habang patawa-tawa pa rin. "To be honest, I didn't think we'll ever meet in person. But it's nice to see you rin." Ngiti niya pa sa lalaki na ewan ba niya, parang magic pero ang gaan ng loob niya sa lalaking ito na di naman niya lubusang kilala.

Pero there was something sa IG posts ng lalaki kasi na nagpakalma sa kanya. It's something about how obvious na family man ang lalaking ito at higit sa lahat may respeto at galang sa kababaihan base sa posts nito noong Mother's Day at mga litrato rin nito kasama ang mga ate.

Hindi na itatanggi ni Kyungsoo, na-stalk niya ang account ni Jongin.

Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya. "Still, hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala."

At para kay Kyungsoo, "Same."

Dahil sinong mag-aakala na ang lalaking nakaagaw ng pansin niya ay makakatagpo din niya one day.

Pero hindi naman basta easy lang si Kyungsoo, dahil kung si Jongin na nga, marami pang dapat patunayan ang lalaki sa kanya.

Yun ay, kung tama ang hinala ni Kyungsoo na interesado rin ang lalaki sa kanya.

_Epilogue_

"Woah, Tita Soo, may flowers din po ba sila?" Tanong ng siyam na taong gulang na si Rahee habang tinutulungan ni Kyungsoo si Ate Junhee gumawa ng dish garden.

Araw ng Sabado at nasa bahay siya ng tatlong buwan na niyang boyfriend na si Jongin.

Simula nang sila ay magkaigihan, dahil tila isang prinsipe talaga si Jongin na lumabas sa isang story book--ang lalaking hindi mahanap ni Kyungsoo sa iba, nag-resign na rin si Kyungsoo sa kumpanya para na rin iwasan ang pangingialam ng ibang tao sa buhay nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Kasalukuyan, stable naman si Jongin sa kumpanya bilang content writer sa marketing department, habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagdesisyon na munang mamahinga at mag-apply na lang muli ng trabaho sa susunod na taon.

Isa pa, kumikita naman siya sa kanyang online business kaya kahit papaano ay may pangtustos pa rin siya para sa sarili at pangtulong na rin sa pamilya.

Inaayos ni Kyungsoo ang maliliit na succulents na prinopagate niya sa kanyang sariling garden na binigay na niya ngayon sa ate ni Jongin na nawiwili na rin sa pag-aalaga ng mga halaman.

Nginitian niya si Rahee, "May mga cactus na namumulaklak, meron ding hindi. Pero itong mga succulents, mukha na silang flowers sa itsura nila. di ba?"

Labas ngiping ngumiti ang bata. "Oo nga po, mukha pong flower."

"Ano yan patingin nga ako niyan?" Biglang sulpot ng isang boses na pamilyar na kay Kyungsoo.

Hawak ni Jongin si Raeon. Galing sila sa loob ng bahay dahil nag-pupu ang bata at si Jongin ang nag-asikaso sa pamangkin. Ngayon, bumitaw si Raeon sa kanya at tumabi kay Rahee para panoorin ang paggawa ni Kyungsoo at Junhee ng dish garden.

Napaupo na rin si Jongin. "Wow, ang ganda niyan. Ate, dapat lagyan mo ng figurine na angel ni Mama. Para may design. O kaya yung mga maliliit na laruang sundalo ni Raeon."

Tumawa ang ate niya. "Ayoko nga. Ikaw, gawa ka sarili mong dish garden tapos ikaw maglagay ng ganun."

"Soo, gawa din tayo tapos puro heart lagay natin na design tapos gagawa ako ng banner natin Jongin heart Kyungsoo."

"Ang corny mo, Jongin!"

"Luh, parang si Kuya Yunho hindi corny sayo ha." Nguso ni Jongin sa ate niya.

"Mas corny ka naman dun. Ganyan ka pala kapag may jowa ka."

"Sanay naman na kaya si Kyungsoo sa kakornihan ko, di ba, Soo?"

Tumawa rin si Kyungsoo sa pagsusumbatan ng magkapatid sa harap niya at ilang saglit rin ay tapos na nila ni Junhee ang dish garden kaya hindi na niya nasagot pa si Jongin sa tanong nito.

"Tada! Ayan, ate, tapos na!"

"Woah!" Amazed na sabi nila Rahee at Raeon.

Tumayo rin silang lahat at laking tuwa na dinampot ni Junhee ang dish garden at nilapag sa kalapit na lamesa sa bakuran nila.

Nagtanggal agad ng gloves ang dalawang babae at nagpunas ng pawis.

"Kyungsoo, salamat, ang ganda nito!" Bati ni Junhee sa kanya.

Masayang-masaya rin si Kyungsoo na natulungan niya si Ate Junhee. Isa ata sa nagpapasaya sa kanya ang manghikayat ng iba na mag-alaga na rin ng mga halaman. "Wala po yun, ate. Kapag naparami ko pa ulit succulents at cactus ko, gawa pa ulit tayo ng dish garden mo."

"Naku, Soo, wag masyado mabait. Babayaran na kita next time, hm?"

"Tita Soo, ang ganda po parang titirhan po siya ng fairy." Sabi ni Rahee sa kanya.

Buhat naman ni Jongin si Raeon para makita rin maigi ang dish garden. Proud na proud siya sa girlfriend dahil napakaganda naman talaga ng dish garden na gawa ni Kyungsoo. "Danda ba, Raeonnie?"

Tumango si Raeon at nagbigay ng aprub sign kay Kyungsoo. "Tita Soo, danda!"

Nagbiro tuloy si Kyungsoo at humawak sa dibdib. "Ako ba yung maganda, Raeonnie?"

"Opo, Tita soo, danda!" Tawa pa ni Raeon na ikinatawa na rin nilang lahat.

"Asawa yan ni Tito Jongin. Danda niya no?"

Uto-uto naman si Raeon pagdating sa Tito Jongin niya dahil oo lang naman ito nang oo sa kanya.

"Asawa ka dyan, wala pa nga tayo isang taon." Hirit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pero may ngiting sumisilay sa labi.

"Hay nako, Kyungsoo, wag mo asawahin 'tong kapatid ko, tamad yan minsan nga di pa naliligo--"

"Ate!!"

"O bakit? Nahiya ka pa, totoo naman ah?"

"Wag ganun nakakahiya sa girlfriend ko, te." Nguso niya at parang maiiyak na.

Bumuntong-hininga si Junhee at inasar pa ang kapatid. "Wag ka mangarap dyan na aasawahin ka agad ni Kyungsoo. Soo, pahirapan mo muna 'tong kapatid kong 'to ah?"

Natatawa si Kyungsoo pero sinakyan na rin si Junhee. "Oo, ate, papahirapan ko talaga yan. Papahigain ko yan sa kama ng cactus."

"Soo!! Wag ganun kawawa yung mga cactus! Kahit saan na lang wag lang sa mga halaman."

Napataas ng kilay si Kyungsoo. Dahil grabe, iba talaga ang Jongin Kim na ito. He doesn't fail to surprise her sa mga sagot nito.

Kaya nga na-fall siya eh.

"Sige, pahigain kita sa tae ng kalabaw, walang atrasan ah!"

"Babe!!"

At napuno ang bakuran ng kanilang tawanan.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commission #2 DONE!
> 
> THANK YOU KAY @KAI14SOO12 SA TWT FOR THE POSTER GRABE ANG GONDO GONDO!!!!!!!


End file.
